A Charmed Novice
by xxrosexxhathawayxx
Summary: Sequel to my story 'A Charmed Dhampir'...join Rose as she starts at St. Vladimirs and tries to balance her duties as a Charmed witch with her duties as a Guardian in training...All the while still trying to be a normal little girl.
1. A New School and Meeting Mum

**I own nothing,**

**Anything from Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Anything from Buffy Belongs to Joss Wheadon**

**Anything from Charmed belongs to Constance M Burge**

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

**Hi, It's Posy...So here is the first chapter to the sequel to A Charmed Dhampir, if you haven't read the previous story I suggest you do...purely to avoid any confusion..(it's not very long either...sooooo it shouldn't take very long to get caught up!). Hope you guys enjoy it...this story is going to work a lot like the last, so It will be a few chapters for every year of Roses life until she is 11 years old...if there is a particular scene you would like please just post the request on a review :).**

** Enjoy!**

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"I DON'T WANT TO GO" Rose screamed, hitting her arms against the car seat and kicking her feet against the back of the chair in front of her, "I want to stay at the Manor and go to ballet with Callie and Ice-skating with Buffy. Let me go to Magic school or normal school in San Francisco or St. Rodions in Siberia with all the Belikovs instead of stupid St. Vladimirs Academy in stupid Montana where I don't know anyone".

"Rose, you will stop throwing a temper tantrum and start behaving immediately...do you understand"

"NO...I'm not going"

"PRIMROSE MARIE HALLIWELL-HATHAWAY, you are going to go to St. Vladimirs as your mother requested and you will try your hardest whilst you are here"

Rose fell silent and stared at her Aunts with shock filled eyes for a moment before speaking in a whisper, "my mommy wanted me to go to St. Vladimirs?"

Phoebe nodded, "yes, it was her one request"

Rose suddenly smiled nervously, "Will she be here? Will I get to meet her? Do you think she'll let me call her Mommy? Do you think she'll tell me about my Daddy and how I can meet him?"

Piper closed her eyes as her niece fired off a quick round of questions. She and Phoebe had been dreading this day for a very long time. How do you tell a five year old that her Mother didn't want her and will probably not acknowledge her even if they do ever meet? She glanced at Phoebe before looking into her nieces eyes. "Rose, sweetheart. We love you very much and we are sure that your Mom does now to. But when she first had you she was very young and didn't feel about you the way she wanted too, that's why you got to live with us. So don't get all hopeful OK sweetie. The world is a very big place and Janine, your mom, might not even be at St. Vlads. But I do know for definite that you are going to learn lots of important things and make lots of new friends".

Phoebe chewed at her fingernails as she listened to Piper explain to Rose about her Mother. Smiling as she saw Rose nod in understanding.

"OK Aunt Piper. But do you think maybe...I might, get to meet my Daddy?"

Phoebe smiled sadly, "I really don't know Posy. But we do have something for you that is from your Daddy, Your Mom gave it to us, to give to you, when we thought you were old enough".

"Presents"

Leo chuckled, "Yes Rose, Presents"

Piper smiled, "there is one from Leo and I, one from Phoebe and Cole and then a third, special one from your Daddy. Whose gift do you want to open first Rose?"

Rose looked at the four adults in front of her carefully before deciding, "yours and Uncle Leos"

Leo passed over a large, heavy looking present, wrapped in shiny orange paper. Quickly ripping off the paper Roses face fell, "it's a book, a really big book"

Leo smiled, "Can you read what it says on the front Rose?"

Face scrunched, Rose concentrated on the word, "Va...Vamp..py...pyr...Vampyr"

"That's right. Well done Rose, it's a book about Moroi and Strigoi, when slayers are called their Watcher will present them with one. Now, your not a Slayer, but it will probably help you as your going to a Vampire Academy".

Rose glanced briefly at the book and then looked up, "OK, I'll have Uncle Coles and Aunt Phoebes present next..."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows, "What do you say?

"Thank you Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo for the...book. Can I please have my present from Uncle Cole and Aunt Phoebe now?"

This time the present was much smaller and lighter looking, Rose gasped as she opened it and then grinned widely.

"Now Rose, this mobile phone is only for emergencies, like...if you call for Leo but for some reason he can't get to you...or we're somewhere that means you can't astral project to us. OK Ladybug? No calling Buffy or any of your other friends with it, Promise"

Sighing disappointedly Rose promised. But then grinned as she saw Cole wink at her and realised that Buffys number had already been programmed in. "Do I get my Daddys present now?"

"You sure do Rose, here you go", Piper handed Rose a smallish box, wrapped neatly in red tissue paper. "Be careful with it sweetie".

After slowly removing the wrapping, Rose looked with eyes wide at the small wooden jewellery box in her hands. "It's so pretty". Rose used her fingers to lightly trace the delicate flowers, animals and music notes that had been painstakingly hand-carved into the highly polished Oak box.

"Open it up ladybug"

Rose flicked the gold catch on the front of the jewellery box and then gently flipped the lid back. Inside the box was lined with red silk and nestled in the centre was a beautiful antique necklace. Roses small hands shook as she lifted the necklace out of the box, letting it hang down from her fingers by its chain , the pendant was made from five tear-drop shaped green-blue stones and a sixth small circular shaped stone of the same colour, all of which were set in silver and arranged to form a cross.

"It's made of Turquoise"

Rose looked up at Cole, "What does that mean?"

Cole reached out towards the pendant, his fingers barely brushing against the turquoise. A hiss of intense pain slipped between his lips before he quickly retracted his now scalded and blistering fingertips. Hesitantly he reached for the pendant once more, this time keeping the tips of his fingers centimetres away from making contact with the stones, "Turquoise has been esteemed for thousands of years as a Holy stone, a Sacred Talisman worn around the wrist or neck as protection against unnatural death. Turquoise is also worn as natural protection against the powers of darkness. It's a crystal that is fed by your own magic...a mortal could wear it and it would just be a pendant...but you have so much power Rose, I should think that as long as you are wearing it, touching it... No Demon, Strigoi or Warlock, no one whose power roots in evil could possibly touch this stone...keep it safe...wear it always."

A heavy silence filled the car until Rose broke it, "Can you please help me put it on?"

Phoebe fastened the chain around her nieces neck, "Gorgeous, as always".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Rose sat on the bed she had chosen in her assigned room waiting to meet her room-mate and trying not to cry. She knew that she would see her family when Leo orbed in to pick her up for magic school and that she would see Buffy at ice-skating but it wouldn't be for very long and it didn't stop her missing them.

The door opened loudly and a tall man carrying a large pink luggage set walked into the room followed by a woman, a boy who looked to be a few years older than Rose and a girl who appeared to be her age. All had pale jade green eyes and all but the woman had pale, pale blond hair. The little girl looked at Rose but hid behind the mans legs when her stare was met.

"I'm Rose...are you my room-mate?"

The girl nodded shyly, still hiding behind the man whom Rose assumed was her father, "Come out Vasya and say hello"

Rose pulled a face, "Vasya, is that really your name? It's almost as bad as mine"

The girl buried her face in her fathers side, So he answered laughingly for her, "No Vasya is her Russian nickname, this is my daughter Vasilisa. What's wrong with the name Rose?"

Rose sighed, "Nothing is wrong with being called Rose, my full name is actually Primrose...but I'll hit you if you call me that"

The blond man laughed loudly, "I dare say you would, it's nice to meet you Rose. I'm Eric, this is my wife Rhea and my son Andre".

Rose turned to face Andre and gave him a smile which would eventually become known as her 'man-eater smile', Andre blushed and shuffled on the spot. "Do you go to school here too?"

Andre nodded silently, reaching out and tightly clasping his mother hand.

Rose sighed, leaning in towards Eric, "have either of them learnt to talk yet?"

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"So...do you want to sit together at lunch?"

Vasilisa nodded in reply.

"Do you really drink blood?"

Vasilisa nodded again.

"Does it taste nice?"

Once more, another nodded answer.

"Oh, please talk", Rose pulled a face, "otherwise it'll get really boring and I reeeaaaallly don't like being bored"

Vasilisa giggled, "neither do I"

Clapping her hands together Rose laughed, "Yay, she speaks...so do I really have to call you Vasilisa or Vasya, 'cos ones really long and the other's really weird!"

"there what everyone else calls me"

"Well I'm not everyone else...I'll come up with my own nickname for you, a cool nickname, Kay?"

Vasilisa nodded, "what shall we do that's not boring?"

"well...we could go explore!"

"But we're meant to stay in our rooms until a Guardian comes to escort us to lunch"

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"We are going to be in soooo much trouble if we get caught Rose" the newly christened Lissa whispered.

"We'd better not get caught then Liss" Rose whispered back.

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"...found them wondering around the upper campus, near the edge of the wards. How they weren't previously spotted by a Guardian I do not know, but this novice clearly has no regard for rules or moroi safety or..."

Rose tried to ignore both her rumbling stomach and the continuous stream of disapproving words leaving the curly haired redheads mouth as she continued to talk to the vulture lookalike, "um...I'm hungry...when's lunch".

Lissa giggled as she took in the expression on the faces of all the adults present at Roses statement.

The vulture lady frowned, "You missed it Miss..."

Rose blinked, "You don't need to call me Miss, I'm only five. Your supposed to be the teacher, not me". Rose noticed that vulture ladys face was slowly turning redder and redder as she spluttered in indignation at Roses comment. Rose glance sideways to where Lissa was standing, "She's turning the same colour as that ladies hair".

"That is enough...Janine will you please escort Lady Dragomir back to her room while I discipline Miss..." Kirova looked questioningly at Rose, only to see her staring wide eyed at Janine.

Roses hands shook slightly with nerves, "Did she say your name was Janine?"

Janine scowled, "Yes she did but as a student your shall call me by my title...Guardian Hathaway".

Roses breath caught in her throat and her knees shook with excitement, "You're Janine Hathaway...Guardian Janine Paige Hathaway?"

"I...Yes...wait...how did you know my middle name?"

Rose flung her arms around Janines legs and hugged her tightly, "I've wanted to meet you forever and ever...I'm Primrose Halliwell-Hathaway...your daughter".

Kirova watched stunned as Janine froze, her face turning an ugly shade of grey. Picking up the phone she paged Alberta and Stan to come to her office before turning back to see Janine still standing there motionlessly, she watched as the girl loosened her grip on the unresponsive woman before she looked up.

"Mommy...?"

Janine choked slightly and staggered back out of Roses arms, her head snapping to the side as the door swung open admitting Alberta and Stan to the room.

"Guardian Alto could you please take Lady Dragomir to her room. Guardian Petrov, if you wouldn't mind staying with me please" The headmistress spoke quietly, not removing her attention from either of the Hathaways. Stan Alto obeyed immediately, gesturing for Lissa to follow him, she hesitated unsure,

"Rose...are..."

"Mommy".

Both of the newcomers eyes widened.

"Mommy...is something wrong?"

Janines mouth flapped unattractively as she looked at her daughter in shock.

"Vasilisa if you could please follow Guardian Alto"

Lissa took one more hesitant look at her room-mate before following Stan from the room.

"Mommy...why aren't you saying anything?"

Janine shook, her face changing from its grey pallor to an angry red, "Don't call me that"

Alberta froze, sensing the tension in her fellow Guardians tone, "Janine...calm d.."

"Don't tell me to calm down Alberta, you have no idea..."

"Mommy...I don't unde..."

Janines hand lashed out, connecting with her daughters cheek. "I'm not your mother...you are your Aunts responsibility, you have been since the day you where born, I want nothing to do with you...I didn't then and I don't now...You are not mine".

Roses lower lip wobbled and her eyes filled with tears, the words hurting more than her throbbing, scarlet cheek. She turned to look at the Headmistress, "I'd like to go back to my room now...please" her voice cracking as she spoke.

Kirova nodded and turned to Alberta, who had already walked over to the crying child,

"Follow me Miss Hathaway"

Rose took Alberta's hand... "it's Halliwell, Primrose Halliwell" she corrected.

Alberta nodded.

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

**Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed it...please please please review!**

** I'll be updating over the next 4 days, Thanks again**

** Love Posy :) xxx**


	2. Panic at the Picnic

**I own nothing,**

**Anything from Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Anything from Buffy Belongs to Joss Wheadon**

**Anything from Charmed belongs to Constance M Burge**

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"Happy Halloween Lissa!", Rose grinned at her best friend.

Lissa looked at her room-mate, who was never normally this perky in the morning, "Rose, we don't have a party for Halloween, it's not a vampire thing"

Confusion replaced the smile on Roses face, "but it's the best...candy, magic...what's not to like?"

Lissa sighed, sometimes she forgot her bestie was raised by humans, "It's all about witches and stuff...Daddy says that because we have actual magic we don't have to ceberelate...celbate... celebrate pretend magic".

Rose shifted uncomfortably, she had yet to tell Lissa about her secret, it wasn't that she didn't want to she just...hadn't yet. Fortunately Lissa was a deep sleeper and had never woken up when Leo came to pick her up for magic school. "Oh...ok..never mind then"

Lissa swung her legs out of bed, "come on lets get ready for class".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE _

"Ooooooh, wonder what Halliwell's been called in for this time?"

Rose glared at Jesse Zeklos, a moroi boy with a perpetually snot encrusted nose and an unhealthy obsession with dhampir girls...especially ones called Rose. "Shut it booger-boy". Despite having only been at St. Vlads for a month and a half Rose had already earnt herself the title of 'troublemaker'. She didn't really break the rules...she just tended to see them more as...Guidelines . A perspective that seemed to land her in the Headmistresses office more than the rest of her class, put together. Shooting a grin at Lissa she followed the Guardian who had been sent for her...Mikhail, Rose thought his name was...to Kirovas office.

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Rose laughed as Leo span her around in the air before passing her to Piper who hugged her tightly before putting her back on her feet.

Phoebe smiled as she bent down and gave Rose a loving squeeze, "I've missed you Ladybug, the manor is just to boring without you".

Piper snorted, "I think you mean quiet without her Phebes, the manor is Never boring".

Cole chuckled while lifting Rose up onto his shoulders, "Come on let's get out of the headmistresses office and you can give us a tour of the campus and introduce us to your friends".

Giggling, Rose waved back at Kirova as the group of five walked out of the office, "You guys can meet Lissa, her real names Vasilisa...which is Russian and is spelt funny but she's awesome, she's my best friend here and she's a moroi and she's got green eyes and blonde hair and..."

_ACHARMEDNOVICE _

"Lissa, Lissa, Lissa...come over here", Rose ran across the playground towards her friend, towing Phoebe along behind her.

Lissa looked up and nervously ran over to Rose.

"Lissa this is my Auntie Phoebe, behind her is Aunt Piper, then Uncle Cole is the man with dark hair and Uncle Leo has blonde hair".

Phoebe bent down, "Hi Lissa, Rose has told us lots about you, it's lovely to meet Posys best friend".

Lissa smiled shyly, "It's nice to meet you too Mrs...um..."

Phoebe laughed softly, "You can call me Phoebe sweetie or Aunt Phoebe like Primrose does...she's already told us that your her honorary new sister".

Rose grinned and linked arms with Lissa, "Lissa's gonna move into the manor after we graduate"

Lissa nodded, "and Rose is gonna be my Guardian...it's going to be really fun!"

The four adults smiled at the two best friends, glad that Rose wasn't lonely or struggling with being a witch and being unable to tell anyone at her new school.

Piper suddenly realised that the six of them, standing in the playground, were quite the topic of interest, she cleared her throat quietly, "Now, Rose was going to show us around campus...there is definitely room for one more tour guide...Lissa would you like to come with us?".

The four adults laughed as the two girls happily jumped up and down, pleased they could spend more time together.

Cole swooped down and lifted Rose up, balancing her on one shoulder, holding her in place with a hand before he winked at Lissa, "How about it Lissa, want to join Rose up high?"

Lissa nodded excited and before she knew it Cole had sat her on the other shoulder.

Leo laughed, "now you to just have to hope Phoebe doesn't tickle him...so Ladies where to first?"

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"Anywhere else you two want to show us before we have lunch, Your Aunt Piper packed a special Halloween Hamper for you ladybug!"

Rose shook her head, "No, we've shown you all the cool places now"

Phoebe nodded, "OK then...is there anywhere in particular you want to go back to for the picnic?"

Lissa watched Rose shake her head before speaking up, "um...could we please have it outside somewhere...like a real picnic".

Roses eyes widened "that's such a cool idea Liss, It'll be like a midnight feast on Halloween and it'll be outside...spooooooky".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Piper looked around, "this looks like a good spot, what do you girls think?"

Rose and Lissa both nodded in agreement. So the four adults set about laying the rug and all the food about.

Leo looked at the two girls, "Now I know you are both wearing coats but just tell us if you start to feel cold".

Phoebe nodded in agreement, "we have some extra blankets just in case".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"Rose don't eat all the doughnuts...why don't you offer Lissa one?"

Rose pouted but did as she was told, "Liss, would you like a chocolate doughnut?"

Lissa giggled as crumbs sprayed out of Roses mouth in all directions, as she nodded, "Yep, they look really yummy".

Piper smiled "thank you Lissa, they're Posys favourite. She always asks me to make them for her birthday".

Phoebe suddenly shuddered, jolted into a premonition.

"Phebes, what did you se..."

Phoebe interrupted her husband before he could finish his sentence, "Leo, get the girls out of here, quickly...we must have walked out of the wards. Demons are coming".

Leo reached to take a hold of Lissa and Rose.

"LEO MOVE!" Piper screamed as fifteen demons flamed into the clearing. Raising her hands she blew up a demon, as another threw a fire ball towards her husband.

Leo disappeared in a swirl of orbs, to avoid the fire, reappearing seconds later.

Rose waved her arm in the air sending the fire ball back to where it came from vanquishing the demon. "Lissa,". Rose called for her best friend, who had run in fear when the demons appeared. Hearing only a loud scream in reply, she turned towards the source of the noise...immediately running over to where Lissa was being approached by a large, leather clad demon, she froze the stream of fire it was sending towards Lissa, before encasing her in a translucent, silver shield. Rose raised her hands and the demon exploded, she then flicked a wrist sending the stream on fire towards two demons approaching Phoebe and Cole from behind, as they fought hand to hand with three others. Rose than ran to Lissa, wrapping her arms around the crying Moroi.

Two demons exploded as Piper vanquished them, Phoebe threw an athame taking out the last demon only moments later.

The clearing was empty of Demons, the only sounds were Lissas terrified sobs as she clung to Rose and Roses whispered comforting. The four adults hurried over to the children and Rose lowered the protective shield that she had still held around them.

Leo reached towards the two girls ready to heal but Lissa shifted, cringing away from him.

"What are you...those lights", Lissas voice trembled. She then turned her face towards the other three adults, "you were floating..in the Air..and..and you Stabbed one of those things...and you...they just exploded...and they were trying...kill" the rest of Lissas sentence faded out as she turned to look at Rose before jolting herself out of her friends arms and cowering away from her, "Rose...you sent stuff flying...he..that man...exploded...what was that silver bubble...I don't..." Sobs replaced Lissas words as the event hit her again.

Piper looked at Phoebe and nodded. Phoebe shifted guiltily before using her empathy to calm the panicking girl down.

Rose wrapped her arms around her friend then looked up at her family, "Can we take Lissa to the Manor and explain. Please?"

The four adults looked at each other and nodded.

Rose hugged her friend, "Don't worry Liss...I'm gonna tell you everything".

Leo placed a hand on Roses shoulder and linked hands with Piper, who was touching Phoebe and Cole, before orbing to the relative safety of the Halliwell Manor.

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Lissa cleared her throat, "So moroi aren't the only ones with magic". She looked around at the group of people she was sat with. "Witches are real and have magic powers and fight evil ...Demons...and you are all witches...even Rose?".

Piper nodded, "yes, that's right"

Cole interrupted, "Well technically I'm not a witch, I'm an ex-demon".

Phoebe elbowed Cole as she felt Lissa stiffen up in fear, "He's an ex-demon Sweetie...he really is harmless now".

Lissa looked towards Rose and relaxed as she nodded in assurance.

"and technically I'm a white-lighter".

Piper sighed in exasperation "Leo..."

"What's a white-lighter.." Lissa asked slowly

Leo smiled, "I'm a sort of Guardian Angel for witches"

Rose smiled nervously at her friend, "he doesn't have wings though".

Lissa looked down at the floor, saying nothing in reply.

Phoebe squeezed her nieces shoulder in comfort, "Lissa sweetie, you understand that you can't tell anyone about this...it would put Rose...and us, in a lot of danger if people found out...not many people know our secret at all".

Lissa nodded, "I promise, I won't tell anyone".

Piper smiled, "thank you Lissa".

The room filled with an uncomfortable silence before Rose spoke up, "Lissa..um...are you still...I mean, do you still...um...want...to be my best friend?"

Lissas head shot up, "Of course I do Rose, I wasn't sure if you still wanted to be friends with me 'cos...you know...I can't fight demons or anything like you can".

Rose smiled at her best friend, "I'll always want to be best friends with you Liss".

The two girls hugged each other tightly as the adults looked on smiling before Piper stood up with a jolt, "Oh my, it's almost morning. We'd better orb you two back to the academy".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Rose snuggled down into her bed almost asleep when she heard a whisper from her room mate.

"Rose, are you awake?"

Rose giggled, "No..."

Lissa burst into giggles at this as well and the room was filled with quiet laughter for a few minutes, "Rose...your family's awesome"

Rose smiled sleepily, "thanks"

"You being a witch is pretty cool to"

"Thanks Lissa...next time you can meet the fairies"

"Wow...fairies are real, that's so cool", Lissa heard Rose sleepily murmur a reply. Lissa herself was to high on the excitement of finding out about the magical world to go to sleep yet, "Rose?"

Rose yawned a yes in response as her eyes drifted shut and she gently drifted into sleep.

Lissa paused, "...thanks...for protecting me...from those demons. I think you're really brave...and that you're the best friend in the whole wide world". She didn't wait for an answer, she knew Rose was asleep and hadn't heard. But Lissa wanted to say it anyway.

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

**Thanks sooooooo much to my reviewers, I'd love a few more next time (Please, Please, Please :) )**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Love Posy**

**xxx**


	3. The Pied Piper of Halliwell

**I own nothing,**

**Anything from Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Anything from Buffy Belongs to Joss Wheadon**

**Anything from Charmed belongs to Constance M Burge**

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

**WHOOOOOO this is my longest chapter ever! I hope you guys really enjoy it and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I put a lot of effort into this chapter and if you like it I would love to know :)**

**Anyway...hope you like it!**

**Love Posy**

**xxx**

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Lissa jumped to her feet as orbs swirled into the room, glittering slightly, before they reformed into Rose. "Are you ok...did you guys get the baddie?"

Rose nodded, "yep, we went all power of three on him and he went poof!"

Lissa hugged her best-friend, "I'm glad your not hurt"

"Uncle Leo healed me up...soooo I'm all good now".

Lissa chewed at her lip, "I wish I could help...but I'm not a witch like you...and I can't even help with research 'cos I can't read good enough".

Rose shifted uneasily, "um...Auntie Piper and Aunt Phoebe wanna know if you want to practice you elements with them...and learn potions with me. You won't be fighting demons...it would just be in case something..um..it's just 'cos we don't want you to get hurt...not that you're gonna...but maybe...um, I dunno".

A smile broke out across Lissas face, "I do want to...really really bad...so I can help you, 'cos you're always looking after me." Lissas smile faded slightly, "My elements won't be great 'cos I'm only five, Moroi don't specialize until we're older, before that we just have a little control over stuff...like putting out candles... freezing water and tiny gusts of breeze...and they don't even start teaching us that at school for another two years".

Rose nodded in understanding, "they just want you to have somefink to protect yourself with...Uncle Cole's been hearing rumours in the underworld about a Big Bad...and the Elders warned Uncle Leo...so...stuff could get...um..bad".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"Aunt Piper are you and everybody definitely going to come and see the Christmas play?"

"We sure are Posy, we wouldn't miss it for the world...do you girls know what you are yet?"

Lissa and Rose nodded "yep_..._", the girls laughed as they realised that they had spoken at the same time.

Lissa continued "Rose is a Rat and I'm Narrator number 13"

"I get to squeak and run around the stage annoying the townspeople".

Phoebe laughed as she entered the attic, over hearing the conversation, "Well, that shouldn't be to difficult for you to manage Ladybug!".

Rose pouted and poked her tongue out at the witch in question.

Phoebe returned the gesture by crossing her eyes and baring her teeth, making the two girls giggle once more.

Piper rolled her eyes at her younger sister before bringing attention back to the matter at hand, "So...can either of you remember what ingredients go into a upper level demon vanquishing potion"

Lissa screwed up her face in concentration, she badly wanted to be able to help Rose and the sisters and potion making was one way to do this.

Rose bit her lip, "Mandrake root, Cardamom, Pigs foot...and...um"

Liss piped up, "Juniper berries...Carrot seeds and..."

The two girls looked at each both unsure on the sixth and final ingredient.

Rose suddenly smiled, "and a whole cockle shell".

Piper and Phoebe both clapped. "Well done you two. You're both doing amazingly well".

Rose and Lissa high-fived at the praise, pleased they had remembered the potion they had been taught two weeks before.

Phoebe looked down at her watch, "Now before we get Leo to orb you girlies back to St. Vlads...we have a little bit of time to practice using your powers. Rose your going to be with Piper and I. Lissa, Cole and Leo are going to work with you...is that ok with the two of you?".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Lissa nodded as she listened to the instructions Cole and Leo where giving her.

Leo cleared his throat, "so last practice Phoebe had you putting out small candle flames, this time we are going to see if you can put out a slightly larger amount of fire".

Cole raised his palm and a small fireball, no larger than a golf-ball, floated above his hand, "we want to see if you can put out a few of these...so whenever you're ready, just give it a go".

Nervously, Lissa replied, "Yep...I can do that".

Leo smiled "we know you can, now just focus on your elemental control and do whatever feels right".

Lissas brow furrowed as she concentrated on the glowing ball of fire. Stretching her palm out, she slowly balled her hand into a fist. The glow of the fireball dimmed and its fiery heat diminished as the ball slowly shrank to almost half its size before sizzling out completely.

Leo and Cole whooped and cheered as the moroi succeeded. Lissa sat down, slightly drained as she smiled, pleased with herself, "Can I try again but with more fire this time please".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Rose wiggled as her Aunt Piper tied a blindfold around her eyes, cutting off her vision of the room.

"Ok Ladybug...I need you to concentrate on your power of premonition. Really focus on what is going on around you and what might soon be happening around you...any changes in the rooms energy...".

Rose closed her eyes and pictured the room in her mind, reaching out to 'sense' the flow of energy in the attic.

"Good girl, Now all you have to do is avoid being hit, no freezing the entire room allowed, by the cotton balls Piper and I are going to throw. Do you think you can do that?"

Rose nodded.

Piper grinned, "Ok we're gonna start any-time from...Now".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Lissa laughed as she looked at her friend. The cotton balls Piper and Phoebe had been throwing at Posy had been enchanted to stick to whatever they hit. Rose was currently dodging and freezing the remaining balls being thrown at her, whilst the thirty plus balls she'd missed at the beginning of the exercise clung to her hair and clothing. Lissa watched as Phoebe picked up the final ball and threw it at Rose, who froze it almost as soon as it had left her Aunties hand. Lissa clapped at her Besties success along with the rest of the room, then laughed at the expression on Roses face when she saw her fluffy, white accessories.

Rose pulled a face then smirked as she ran up to Lissa and hugged her, the balls sticking to both girls.

Leo chuckled as his niece and her best-friend groaned when they realised they were now magically stuck to each other. He waved his hands and orbed the balls off their clothing and into a bin-bag.

Piper smiled, "you two did amazingly today...we're all really proud of you both".

The other three adults nodded in agreement.

Rose looked at Lissa questioningly, "Can I see what you did today?"

Lissa looked over at Cole who nodded. He raised a hand a threw a fireball slightly larger than a tennis ball towards her. Before Lissa had a chance to do anything the fireball froze, motionless in the air.

She turned to Rose and rolled her eyes, "Unfreeze it and watch".

Rose raised her hands and the fireball started speeding towards Lissa, closely followed by several more Cole was creating. Lissa lifted both hands and in fast succession, quickly closed her hands into fists five times.

Rose cheered at her friends success as the fireballs fizzled out into nothing. "Whooo, that was awesome Liss!".

Leo smiled, "it certainly was...now I think it's time to orb both of you back to school, don't you have a dress rehearsal in the morning?".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"SQUEEEEAAAK, squeak, squeak"

Guardian Alto rubbed his fingers against his temples in a lame attempt to stave off his oncoming headache. He glared at the three students causing him the most grief, "You three STOP making that inane noise or you will all be in detention...understand?".

Rose grinned at two of her fellow rats, Mason and Eddie. Before speaking up, "but you told us we where gonna to be practising our lines...Stan".

"Miss Halliwell, you will refer to me as Guardian Alto. And those who need to are practising ... you, Mr Ashford and Mr Castile are all very well versed in the art of being annoying little Rats...therefore I see no reason for the three of you to rehearse the behaviour that comes so naturally to you". Stan turned around and missed the three troublemakers pulling faces at his back.

Rose pouted and lay flat on her back, "being a rat is boooring...".

Mason nodded in agreement, "It's not fair, the Moroi got all the good parts".

Eddie sighed, "I wanted to be the Pied Piper...I got a recorder for my Birthday, sooo I practised reeeaaaalllyy hard...I could have been awesome".

Mason laughed at the idea of Eddie playing the recorder but nodded in support due to his status as Eddies best-friend, "You'd have been the bestest. Stupid Andre Dramogir is the Piper instead...it's only 'cos he's eight years old".

Rose rolled her eyes and scowled, "It's Dragomir dummy and he's not stupid...he's Lissas big brother".

"oooooooh Posys likes Andre...Posy likes Andre"

"Do not...and shut up or I'll punch you both" Rose threatened.

Eddie and Mason immediately stopped teasing Rose, she might be five and one of the only girls in their class but they knew she was top of kindergarten-combat for a reason. They both looked down, "Sorry Rose".

Rose glared once more but lowered her fists, "good...now I'm gonna go find Lissa...you two gonna come?".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Lissa and Rose peered through a gap in the curtains that hid the stage from view of the audience. "There's my Mummy and Daddy, ooooh and Uncle Victor, Natalies Dad, he's sat near them...look Rose, there they are, right at the front!".

Rose smiled and nodded at her friend, "Yep, I see them...can you see my family anywhere?".

Lissa bit her lip and continued scanning the crowd, "No..not yet".

Rose was suddenly aware of a presence standing behind he, she slowly started to turn around, hands ready to blow up a demon if necessary.

"You guys spotted anyone you know yet?"

Lissa squeaked in shock and Rose rolled her eyes and lowered her hands before nodding and turning back to peer through at the crowd, "Yep...only Lissas family though".

Mason nodded, "budge over. Me and Eddie want to see".

Lissa and Rose moved over slightly, giving a little bit of room for Mason and Eddie to look through.

"Look Mase, there's your Mum"

Mason frowned, "Where? I can't see her".

Eddie tried to point to the place where Mrs Ashford was sat,

"I still don't see her..."

The sound of a throat clearing came from behind the four children, "None of you should be able to see anything, considering you've all been told that no-one is allowed on stage until after the show".

The misbehaving foursome shuffled nervously. "Sorry Guardian Petrov, it won't happen again".

Alberta nodded, "make sure that it doesn't. Now the curtain's coming up soon, so all of you should go get in place".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"For the love of God...Leo...Leo"

Phoebe interrupted her sister, "um...Pipes...maybe we should just get Cole to Shimmer us three over and then Leo can orb in when..."

Cole finished off his wifes sentence, "...When he's finished with the elders".

The eldest Halliwell looked over at the pair and glared.

Phoebe shrugged, "or...ya know...not".

Piper shut her eyes and sighed before looking up, "LEO WYATT, if you don't orb your white-lighter butt down here in the next ten seconds...I swear to God...you will wish the Source was mad at you instead of me...Ten...nine...eight..."

Cole looked over at his wife and spoke sarcastically, "Phebes, your an empath, Is it me or do you think your sister's in a bad mood too".

Phoebe ignored him. Choosing to talk to Piper instead, "Honey, I really think..."

"Four...three...two...o..."

A swirl of orbs interrupted Pipers countdown. Leo looked at the three adults standing in the attic, "You three ready to go?".

Piper ground her teeth, "watch Posys show first...Vanquish husband later".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"The Pied Piper has been really popular for schools to perform this Christmas. Daryl was telling me how his boys are performing it at their school as-well"

Leo sighed, "Unfortunately Phebes, that might not just be a coincidence, the elders where saying the same thing".

Piper scowled and looked at her husband, "I'm sorry...did you just say that you almost made us late for Roses first school show EVER...because the elders wanted to tell you that lots of other schools are performing the same fairytale?".

"Piper, he didn't make us late...the show doesn't start for another five minutes".

Piper huffed, "well it's his fault we've got bad seats at the back".

Cole interrupted the argument, "Why where the Elders telling you about school Christmas Shows Leo?"

Leo ran a hand through his hair, "Three other schools have performed the Pied Piper so far and in each show 13 of the children involved have gone missing and none of the audience have any recollection of watching the play. The Elders are worried it's linked to the darkness they've sensed coming".

Phoebe looked around, "Wait are you saying Rose and all the other kids are in danger?"

"I don't know Phoebe, I don't know. The Elders just want you to be on the lookout for anything strange and if something does happen Piper can freeze the room, then..."

"I'll freeze the room and then what Leo...we have no plan, no time to make a plan, no idea what we might be up against, no spell, no potion...what do you and the all powerful, all knowing, more important than your Wife and Niece, Elders suggest we do Leo, huh?"

Leo clenched his fists, "I'm sorry Piper Ok, I'm sorry we didn't get here super early like you wanted to...but I have a job that's important to me".

"You also have a Wife and Niece...aren't they important too?"

"Guys..."

Piper and Leo both ignored the interruption

"Of course you and Rose are important to me, but I'm not just a husband and an uncle, I'm a white-lighter as well Piper"

Phoebe snapped her fingers in front of the arguing couple, "Guys...the show is starting".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Piper raised her camera, quickly snapping a photo of Rose in her costume as she raced across the stage and around the 'townspeople' squeaking like a Rat.

Phoebe lent over and whispered, "Ladybug looks so adorable up there. Look at her being all cute and mouse-like...she's so good, she should have a much larger part".

The elder of the two sisters grinned, "I agree but I think we might be a little biased Phebes".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

The audience clapped as the curtains closed signalling the end of the first half and the start of the intermission.

Phoebe clasped her hands to her chest, "awww did you see her, wasn't she brilliant, she looked so cute up there in her ears and tail. I could've run right up onto the stage and just hugged her".

Cole laughed, "Well I'm sure she's glad you didn't Love".

Phoebe pouted at Cole before turning in her seat to face her sister. "Piper, I think we should enrol Posy in acting classes, clearly she is incredibly talented...Oh, maybe she could star in a remake of 'Kill it Before it Dies'".

Piper laughed, "Phoebe, Rose was a very good Rat but she didn't have any lines...I don't think we should be calling her the next Jessica Alba or Grace Kelly just yet".

Leo looked up and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Um Sweetie...now that the Pied Piper has led off all the Rats...does that mean Roses part is all finished?"

Piper eyed her husband suspiciously, "Yes...I guess so. Why?"

Leo sighed, "the Elders are calling me and I..." He stopped talking as he saw the expression on his wifes face, "Piper I..."

Piper clenched her jaw and swallowed, trying to hold back the hurt and disappointment she felt, "Do your precious Elders not take anyone but themselves into consideration. Do we not get one day...just one day to try and be a normal family?" Piper sighed and looked at her husband, " I don't even know why we try and do stuff like regular, normal people any more. Just go Leo...just go".

Leo lent over and kissed Piper on the cheek, "I'm sorry Piper...we'll have to talk ab..."

Piper interrupted and finished the phrase regularly spoken between the two of them, "...about it later, I know".

"Bye Piper, I love you...see you back home". Leo smiled sorrowfully before standing up and walking to the exit, heading somewhere he could orb from undetected.

Phoebe gave he big sister a one armed hug, "You know he wants to be here. It kills him when he has to leave...but being a white-lighter is who he is Pipes, he'd clip his wings for you...but you've told him many times that you don't..."

"...want him to", Piper finished Phoebes sentence, "I know Phoebe...and I love Leo for being who he is. I just wish the Elders didn't demand so much from him, so much from all of us...is one uninterrupted evening so much to ask for?"

"No Piper of course it's not...that evening just doesn't happen to be tonight that's all...maybe you'll get lucky tomorrow night..." Phoebe waggled her eyebrows,

Piper elbowed her sister in return.

Phoebe laughed, "...Sorry, Be lucky tomorrow night instead!"

Cole lent across, "hate to interrupt ladies, but the second half is about to start".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Lissa squeezed her brothers hand, "I can't do this Andre, I'm too nervous. What if I go wrong and all those people laugh at me?"

Andre winked at his baby sister. "Your gonna be super good Vasya'". Andre gave her a small push, "Your lines are really soon...go Vasilisa. You can do this".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Lissa stood at the front of the stage, ready to say her lines. As she had rehearsed she joined hands with the other twelve Narrators and spoke,

"**His siren song the townsfolk found**

Lissa started to feel nauseous as the room began to spin and a sweet humming filled her ears,

**Summoned children from all around**

Lissa felt herself begin to sweat but the soft song filled her with peace, joy and happiness,

**Their souls he threatened, he would take**

The room was now spinning so fast that everything was a blur but she couldn't stop herself from speaking, despite the fact that all she wanted to do was listen to the beautiful melody that was echoing through her mind,

**Leaving mourning families in his wake"**

As the final words left her mouth, Lissas legs gave way beneath her. The last thing she saw before her world went black was a terrified looking Rose run forward, arms reached out towards her.

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Rose felt the familiar sense of foreboding trickle down her spine. She looked around the room trying to pinpoint what could have set her 'spidey senses' tingling. Seeing nothing suspicious she ventured closer to the edges of the wings in an attempt to get a good enough view of the audience to scan for anything demonic.

Roses eyes widened as she saw the entire audience (including her family at the back) with their eyes shut, heads lolling, locked in some kind of enchanted slumber. She looked around, positive that the demon responsible had to be in the room. Her attention was instead drawn to the stage where Lissa stood, apparently unaware of the sleeping audience, delivering her last two lines. Rose stood terrified as streaks of Black, Red and Grey circled the thirteen oblivious narrators. The streaks multiplied, blurring as they circled faster and faster until all you could see of the children in the centre of the mass was the light reflecting off Lissas shining platinum hair.

Rose suddenly sprang into action and darted forwards, grabbing hold of Lissas shoulder just before she was swallowed completely. Almost instantly an immense wind hit Rose, pulling her backwards. The force of it ripping her hands off Lissa and hurling her far away from the other children. Rose was spun uncontrollably by the wind for what felt like hours. Finally the air calmed and an unconscious Rose was dropped to the floor.

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Roses was confused the last thing she could recall was being thrown about by a whirlwind of red, black and grey...which explained why her stomach was churning and her head spinning. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered Lissa and the other children being taken. Blinking several times to clear her vision, Rose realised two important things...One-She was in a tunnel and Two-She was alone, this left her with two goals; Find Everyone, then Find a way out. Ignoring her nausea, Rose stumbled to her feet, keen to locate her missing friend. Immediately she fell to her knees vomiting. After she finished expelling the contents of her stomach. Rose used the sleeve of her costume to wipe her mouth clean before pulling herself back onto her feet and heading off to find the missing group of Narrators.

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

After fruitlessly wandering around the maze of tunnels for almost an hour. Rose sat down on a rock in a concealed cave, that would hide her if any danger came around. "I'm never gonna find Lissa...I need Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper, but they're under a spell...I need help, but no one can here me calling...not even Uncle Leo". Tears of frustration and fear dripped down her face. Rose absent-mindedly twisted the gold ring, on her left hand, that had begun to tingle slightly against her skin, whilst hot tears continued to run down her cheeks, "I need someone to help me...Aunt Olly, Yeva...'Mitri".

Rose fell off her rock, startled as a sudden blinding flash of gold light filled the small cave she was sat in. A few seconds later, when the black dots that danced across her vision cleared, Roses jaw dropped.

"um... how did I get here Roza...and where exactly is here?"

After recovering from her moment of shock, Rose flung herself, now sobbing tears of relief, at Dimitri who wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly before raising his hands to her face and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Shhhhhhh...don't cry. I'm here now. But first you need to answer my questions and tell me where we are...Ok".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

It took Dimitri several minutes before he had managed to calm Rose down enough for her to explain what had happened. At the end of her story, Dimitri squeezed her hand, "You're not alone any more Roza...I'll help you and I'm twelve, so I'll look after you and we'll find everyone together...alright?"

Rose nodded, her hand tightly clutching Dimitris, "How are we gonna find Lissa and the others 'mitri?"

Dimitris brow furrowed as he thought, "Could we write a location spell...kinda like 'To Find A Lost Witch'... but not" he finished lamely.

Rose nodded, "that's a really good idea...I'm not very good at writing spells yet...cos I'm still learning to write...so how is it gonna go?"

Dimitri bit his lip, " How about it starts like...um...", he opened his mouth to start a spell, then closed it again. Before opening it...then closing it again. "I don't Roza...you don't have any ideas?".

Rose shook her head.. "No".

"ok, here I go...

**Children Vanished before our eyes**

**A demon plotting their demise**"

Dimitri hesitated at a loss as to what to say next.

Clearing her throat, Rose hesitantly said two final lines to finish the spell,

"**My friend is gone, I really miss her**

**So Please, take us both to Vasilisa".**

The two stood anxiously for a second before they both disappeared with a small pop.

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

The two young Wiccans looked around the otherwise empty cavern the spell had placed them in.

Dimitri sighed, "I guess the spell didn't work then...we're gonna have to come up with another plan.

"Dimitri...look up there, near the roof...there's a hole...maybe it..."

"...leads to a tunnel. Awesome, well spotted Roza". Dimitri then pursed his lips, "but how are we going to get up there?"

Rose rolled her eyes before bending her knees slightly and jumping into the air.

Dimitris cheeks flushed with embarrassment as his friend rose 20 feet into the air, "Oh yeah...I..um, forgot you could levitate". He raised his hand and with a twitch of his fingers, propelled Rose forward into the entrance of the hole, "Well, can you see anything?"

"there's a tunnel...I'll go look...hold on"

Dimitri watched as his friend disappeared. Then waited nervously for her to return. The breath he didn't realise he'd been holding was released in a whoosh, as she came into view.

Rose nodded, "yep...I can see Lissa and the other narrators".

Dimitri grinned, "Great, lets get them and then get out...now how am I supposed to get up there..we can't all levitate!"

Rose chewed at her lower lip, "um, 'mitri...it's weird they're all just standing there in some kinda daydream...and there are some demons too".

"How many?"

Roses brow furrowed as she thought back to what she had seen in the cave at the end of the tunnel,"um..ten that look kinda like really ugly giant Rats and one in a Pied Piper costume like Andres, but different colours. So eleven".

Dimitri ran a hand threw his hair, "govno...Ok Rose, lets just worry about getting me up there with you, then we'll worry about the demon problem...and the Narrators...So..how can I get up there?".

Dimitri let out an undignified yelp as he found himself floating up towards the hole in the wall, where Rose was cheekily smiling at him as she used her telekinesis to pull him threw the air.

Dimitri scowled at her as his feet touched the floor of the tunnel, "a little warning would be nice next time Roza," then he reached out and gave her a hug, "great idea though!"

Rose returned the hug before releasing Dimitri and towing him to the tunnel exit.

Dimitri stopped them both from continuing on when they were just a few feet from the cave entrance. Slowly he edged the two of them forward until they where in a position where they could see the cave occupants, but couldn't be seen by them. After a few minutes of watching the area he squeezed Roses hand and led her back to where the tunnel had 'started'. "Ok...here's the plan".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Rose reached out her hands to freeze the cave,

Dimitri watched as all but the demon in red, black and grey clothing froze "Why isn't it working on him?"

Rose chewed on a lock of her hair, "I don't know...he might be too far away".

Dimitri shook his head, "No, that's not it...look the two Rat-like demons behind him are frozen...try to just freeze just him this time...quickly before he realises everything else in the room is frozen".

Rose raised her hands and tried unsuccessfully to freeze the remaining demon, "Aunt Piper said some demons are amune...imenu...immune to molecoolar imoblation...um, she said it means they don't freeze".

Dimitris face fell, "but our whole plan was based on you being able to freeze everything...what are we going to do now?"

Rose shot Dimitri a nervous smile, before running out into the cave. "Make it up!"

Dimitri froze for a split-second, transfixed as a bolt of electricity flew threw the air towards a unsuspecting Rose, who was already busy fighting two of the now unfrozen rat demons. Dimitri acted on instinct, running forwards and sent a wave of energy out of his palms, vaporising the bolt and throwing the demon it came from a good ten metres across the cave. He turned to face the two of the three Rat-demons who where leaping towards him spitting streams of acid. Dimitri flicked a wrist, causing the jets of acid to deflect back. Vanquishing them.

Rose was tiring quickly, her attention was split between holding her shield over the group of kidnapped children, defending herself from the Pied-Piper demon who refused to freeze and vanquishing or freezing as many Rat-Demons as possible. Rose raised both hands and used one to blow up a Rat-demon that was sneaking up on Dimitri and the other to deflect a stream of acid to another. Whilst simultaneously levitating high into the air to avoid a bolt of electricity thrown by the Pied-Piper wannabe. Rose let out a agonised cry as a searing pain suddenly bit into her side. She fell from the air as the pain from acid melting her clothes and eating into her flesh drew her focus away from levitating.

"ROZA", Dimitri screamed as he saw his friend fall threw the air. Just before she was about to impact with the ground he thrust out a hand and held her centimetres from the cave floor. Dimitri directed a wave of energy at the Piper Demon and his few remaining Rat-demon. Buying himself enough time to run over to Rose. "Roza..are you alright?..Can you stand...open your eyes...please, just...look at me. Let me know your ok?" As Dimitri helped Rose stand up his expression changed from one of fear, to one of horror as he caught a glimpse of the damage the acid had caused. The skin was raw and blistered at the edges, while the part that had been directly hit by the acid was still being eaten away at and was bleeding copiously.

Rose was aware of nothing aside from the burning pain in her side as she clutched at Dimitris arm, tears of pain escaping from her tightly shut eyes, as the acid ate at her flesh. "'mitri, 'mitri".

Dimitris heart ached as Rose sobbed his name. A strange anger caught hold of him. How dare this demon...this foul, evil, low-life, twisted Monster, make His Roza cry. Dimitri hugged Rose closer to him as tears fell down her face. "shhhh Roza...shhhhhh, I'll get you out of here and then I'll call a white-lighter to heal you. Shhhhhh don't cry". Dimitri smiled as Rose opened her eyes. Before frowning as she suddenly pushed hard against his chest, throwing them both onto the ground. They slid along the floor for several metres, the sharp, loose stones cutting and scraping at their skin, before they came to a stop, slightly behind a Large Rock formation. Dimitri looked up and his eyes widened as a bolt of electricity flew straight at where his head had just been, "thanks Roza...can you...?".

Rose interrupted Dimitris question with a small nod, "Is Lissa ok?".

Dimitri was stunned that Rose was still thinking of her friend when she was badly injured. "Your friend is fine, she's protected by your...shield".

Roses eyes widened, due to the acid her focus had broken and her protective shield had dropped. She whipped around quickly just in time to see one of the Rat-demons about to plunge a ebony athame into Lissas chest. Instinctively Roses hands came up, freezing the demon and her eyes narrowed – the shield reappearing over the children. "How many demons are left 'mitri?"

Dimitri peered around the edge of the Rock, "four, including the one you just froze and the one that can shoot electricity".

"M'kay, so only three we need to worry about right now...and if I freeze the room..."

Dimitri nodded in agreement, "then we only have to worry about the main one...are you sure you're gonna be ok to fight?"

Rose shrugged, "Lissas in trouble, I have to save her...she's my bestest friend...along with you".

Dimitri smiled, "ok...So, we need another spell..."

He was interrupted by the soft crooning hum of the Piper-Demon. Dimitri found himself smiling giddily and suddenly thinking that, Yes...they should just go out towards the source of the song and follow the beautiful melody forever, it made him feel so peaceful, calm and happy. He was just about to crawl out from behind the rock when he was snapped out of the trance by the true cackling voice of the demon. "Come out little children...If you come out now, you can join your friends...and you'll souls will get to stay with them forever...you can't hide much longer and help isn't coming...I can promise you that".

Dimitri felt a flicker of fear as he listened to the demons words, "...and we don't have long to come up with a spell Roza, that demonic Pied-Piper wannabe is gonna get here sooner rather than later...or he's gonna manage to make us go to him!"

Rose bit her lip, "How about this...?"

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"Whoa, we're getting good at this spell writing, plan making, demon fighting thing...So your sure you can fight...and are we ready?"

Rose nodded.

Dimitri hesitated before quickly pressing his lips against her temple, "We can do this Roza...Ready, Three...Two...One".

Both of them jumped out from behind the rock, Rose raised her hands and instantly freezing the room and the three remaining Rat-demons. Dimitri threw an arm out in the direction of the still moving Piper-demon, causing a wave of energy to fling it back several metres. Unfortunately the Piper-demon recovered almost instantly, responding by shooting bolts of electricity at the two witches. Rose froze some of the oncoming bolts whilst Dimitri used his telekinesis to fling them back, but the Demons own power seemed to have no effect on itself.

"Say the spell with me 'mitri...

**Nasty Demon, with evil breath**

The Piper-demon froze as the Rose and Dimitri started to chant before joining in with its own siren song.

**With his song he calls our death**

Dimitri stopped chanting, as he was enchanted by the demons bewitching melody.

**With all our strength, we fight this fate**

Seeing Dimitri falter, Rose ran up in front of him and moved her hands from covering her own ears to cover his. No longer able to hear the song, Dimitri snapped out of the trance. He quickly placed his hands over his own ears, leaving Rose able to cover her own and they finished the spell together.

**Make this evil obliterate"**

With the final word of the spell the Piper-demon exploded, leaving nothing but a scorch mark on the cave floor behind.

Rose quickly turned and blew up the three remaining Rat-demons just before they unfroze.

Dimitri looked at her with concern, "Rose we need to get you back, you're really hurt".

Rose stuck out her chin, "I'm a Halliwell, saving people is what we do. Uncle Leo will heal me...I'll be ok. Why are they still under the trance-thingy...is Lissa gonna be ok?".

Dimitri looked at his still bleeding friend, unsure as she wobbled slightly, what he should do. "um, I'm sure she'll be fine. Lets get back and maybe your family will know how to sort out the rest...ok...do you know a spell to get us out of here?".

Rose nodded,

"**Take us Back**

**No Need to Roam**

**The Demon's Gone**

**So Send us Home"**

Small white orbs swirled around the fifteen children and then with a small pop they all disappeared.

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

They reappeared on the stage at St. Vladimirs. As they landed Roses legs gave way beneath her as she finally succumbed to the blood loss.

"Leo..LEO..", Dimitri shouted calling for Roses Uncle to come and heal her. A swirl of orbs signalled his entrance. Dimitri immediately grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him over to Rose. "Heal her...Now".

Leo paled at the sight of his blood soaked niece and quickly set to work healing her.

Dimitri gave a sigh of relief as Leos hands lit up golden and Roses skin started to knit back together.

Both males hugged Rose tightly when Leo had finished healing her.

Rose giggled, "I'm fine now...how do we wake up Lissa and everybody"

Leo shook his head, "I don't know. You two are going to have to explain exactly what happened first".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"the Elders warned me about this, they just warned me to late. Well done you two, I'll tell you everything I know later back at the manor, so your Aunts and Cole know what happened...let's just wake everyone up first".

Dimitri tapped Leo on the shoulder, "Um, I need you to orb me back to Russia as well Leo".

Leo ran a hand threw his hair, "ok Rose...you remember the spell to break sleep and remove trances that I just told you?"

Rose nodded

Leo smiled "Good, I'll orb Dimitri back and you can say the spell after we've gone...that way no one will be here who wasn't before they fell asleep". Leo put a hand on Dimitris back, before speaking to Rose again, "just remember to stand where-ever you were standing before you got pulled into the underworld". With those final words Leo and Dimitri orbed out.

Rose ran back behind the curtain, crossed her fingers and started to chant,

**Let those who are in Slumber Deep**

**At Once Awaken from their Sleep**

**And any Trance will now be Broken**

**As my Final Word is Spoken**

Rose watched grinning as the audience, teachers, Guardians and cast awoke. The play restarted immediately, as if it had never been stopped by a demon at all.

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

**Hey guys hope it lived up to expectation. I'll update within a week. Please press that button and review!**

**Have a great one! **

**Love Posy**

**xxx**


	4. Hark, Hark, The HellHounds Bark

**I own nothing,**

**Anything from Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Anything from Buffy Belongs to Joss Wheadon**

**Anything from Charmed belongs to Constance M Burge**

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

** Hey, Hey, Hey...you guys are FINALLY getting the next chapter! Super sorry it's taken so long.**

** Hope you enjoy it and I BEG of you to leave a review :)**

** P.S. I totally want to thank Panky95...so, THANK YOU...your encouragement is amazing!**

** Also just wanna say if anyone recognises the Buffy segments in this chapter, they get a mention in Chapter five...so review or PM with your answers :)**

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Phoebe walked passed Roses room in the manor, pausing when she realised that the door was completely shut. A shiver of fear ran down her spine as she slowly pushed the door open, athame ready in case a demon was in the room. The corners of her lips lifted in a small smile of relief as she saw Rose was still fast asleep in her bed but the smile dropped from her face when she saw Piper seated in the corner of the room, eyes wide, watching their niece sleep.

"It's been three weeks Piper, you need to stop...this. You can't sit in Posies room every night, you need to get some sleep. Rose and Dimitri are safe, they did amazingly. We should be pleased that we know Posie is capable of looking after herself if she really needs to".

Piper sighed, "I know Phoebe, I just feel so...guilty. Our little girl took on a upper level demon and we weren't there to help her...she got hurt Phebes, really badly. I just feel like I've failed somehow".

Phoebe sat down on the couch next to her elder sister, "I know Pipes...she shouldn't have had to go through that, neither of them should...they're both so young. But look at what they achieved...they wrote spells, vanquished demons, worked as a team and saved thirteen innocents. We haven't failed...we succeeded in raising an incredible witch and an even more amazing little girl".

Piper nodded, "Your right...and I am so proud of her but that doesn't mean I don't feel guilty...and it happened once Phebes, what if it happens again but this time she doesn't get healed in time...We've already lost Grams, Mom and Prue...I can't lose Primrose, Phoebe...I can't lose her, she our little girl...the daughter it doesn't look like either of us are ever gonna get round to having".

"We're not going to lose her Piper...we're not going to".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Rose yawned in her seat at the breakfast table in Halliwell Manor before turning around and facing her Aunt, "Auntie Piper"

Piper looked up and smiled at Rose, "yes sweetie"

"Can I have blueberry pancakes this morning please?"

"Sure can sweetheart, do you want Maple syrup as-well?"

Roses eyes lit up at the thought of blueberries and Maple syrup for breakfast.

Piper laughed as Roses head bobbed up and down with excitement.

"Ooooh did I hear someone mention Blueberry pancakes and syrup?" Phoebe grinned as she walked into the kitchen, "count me in too Pipes...Morning Ladybug. Hey where's Leo? He's usually up waaaay earlier than I am".

Sighing Piper replied, "The elders called him away about...forty five minutes ago?"

Phoebe smiled sympathetically at her sister, "They really have been working him hard recently. Do they still think the Piper-Demon was somehow linked to what ever it is we're going to have to face soon".

Piper opened her mouth to reply but before she could speak Leo orbed in and answered for her.

"Yes they're fairly certain the two are linked...Souls are being stolen and Faustian deals are being made all over California. The Elders think that whatever is coming is something that feeds off souls, gaining power and strength from them".

Piper pursed her lips in thought as she placed a short stack of pancakes in front of her niece and sister, pouring syrup onto them before she answered, "do they have any ideas as to what demon could be doing this?"

Leo shook his head, "No, but they want you make yourselves aware of any major power-players who trade in souls...so that you are a little more prepared".

"Ok", Phoebe shovelled the remains of her pancakes into her mouth before standing up, "I'll go and check the book".

"Can I help Auntie Phoebe pleeeaassssse...please, please, please?"

Phoebe opened her mouth to say yes but Piper interrupted her,

"No Primrose, not this time"

Rose pouted, "Why not? I vanquished the Piper-Demon...so why can't I help this time?"

Piper frowned at her niece, "Because I say so Rose"

The expression her family had nicknamed 'puppy-dog eyes' came onto Roses face, "Please"

"No"

Roses face crinkled in annoyance, "but..."

Piper sighed, "No buts Posy, I said no...However if you stop nagging, we might call Buffy and see if you two can meet up today".

Roses face brightened at the idea of getting to see her 'sister', "m'kay...sorry I was naggish".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"Hold on a moment Joyce, I'll just check with Primrose," Piper held the phone against her chest before turning to face her niece. "Rose, Buffy has invited you to stay the night as-well as play during the day. Do you want to have a slumber party over at hers tonight?"

Rose jumped up and down with excitement, "Yes, yes, yes Auntie Piper!"

Piper smiled then lifted the phone to her ear, "Posy would love to Joyce...Yep, no problem...Golden Gate Park, by the swings, at 10:30..uh-hu. Does Rose need to bring anything with her?...Just her Pyjamas. Ok, we'll see you soon Joyce". Piper hung up the phone, then faced her niece, "Alright Pose', what jammies do you want to take to Buffys?".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"Rose", Buffy yelled her friends name in excitement as she saw her, before running towards Rose with her arms outstretched.

Rose launched herself at the older girl and the two 'sisters' hugged each other tightly.

Hank snorted, "You'd think they hadn't seen each other in three years, not three days".

Chuckling Joyce replied, "You know what girls are like Hank...especially these two".

Leo frowned at his niece as he approached the group of four, "Primrose, how many times do you have to be told Not to run on ahead?". When Leo finished his scolding he looked up and smiled at the two other adults, "Joyce, Hank, Buffy it's great to see you all again. The three of you will have to come round for dinner before Rose goes back to school".

Joyce smiled, "that sounds lovely Leo...how about you give us a day when you come to pick up Rose tomorrow?".

Leo nodded, "No problem". He bent down, lifting Rose into the air and hugged her tightly, "...and you Missy-Rose, have lots of fun, do what you're told...", Leo lowered his voice so that only Rose could hear him, "..and no magic unless you absolutely have too..Promise".

Rose nodded, "promise...bye Uncle Leo, Love you!".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"You're going sooo high in the air Rose...I'm such an awesome swing-pusher"

Rose giggled, twisting her body around, so she could see Buffy. "Bet you can't push me all the way round!".

Buffy pulled a face of mock outrage and pushed harder at the swing, "Oh yes I can".

"No you can't"

"Can"

"Can't"

"Can"

"Can't"

"I can too, and don't say I can't 'cos...um...I'm older...which means I'm right!".

Rose pouted thoughtfully, "m'kay, you're right...wanna go play on something else now?"

Buffy nodded in agreement, "Yep...how about the climbing frame?"

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Buffy watched from the top of the climbing frame as Rose swung upside down on the monkey bars, "Rose, I asked for a puppy or kitten for Christmas but I didn't get one, can I share your cat with you?"

Rose pulled herself so that she was the right way round before she answered her friend, "Yep, you can share Kit...she really liked you last time you came over to play".

A smile spread across Buffys face, "thanks baby-sister...Hey do you think you could do a spell so that Mom and Dad will let me get a Puppy...I'll share it with you, then we'll have a Dog and a Cat!"

The young Witch shook her head wisely, "We're not 'lowed to use magic for pers'nal gain".

Buffy frowned, "that's not fair, you guys fight all those demons and save the Whole World and you don't get anything for it...I'm glad I'm not Magical!"

Rose shrugged, climbing higher until she was sat next to her friend. "Auntie Piper says Life's not fair".

Buffy sighed, "S'pose. Lets go and climb those trees, this climbing frame was super easy and it's not very high".

Roses head bobbed up and down in agreement, "yay...lets climb the tallest we can..", she looked down to the ground from the top of the frame, "...I'm gonna jump to the ground".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"Well that's suckish...these trees don't have any low branches for us to use...and I can't levitate to the top like you can".

Rose smiled at her pouting friend, "I could use Te'kinesis...like I did with 'Mitri".

Buffy giggled, "oooh who's 'Mitri...is he your Boyfriend!"

"Nu-uh, 'Mitri's my bestest friend who's a boy...he's like a girl but 'Mitri...he's my 'Mitri-shaped friend".

Buffy opened her mouth ready to tease the younger girl some more, when a small movement in a bush off to her left distracted her. "Hey, did you see that?"

Rose nodded, "Yep...my spidey senses are tingling...lets go make with the lookage".

Buffy chewed at her lower lip, "What if it's a Demon?"

Rose shrugged, "I'll use my powers...are you scared, we don't have to look if you don't wanna".

Buffy scowled internally, she was the eldest...she Shouldn't be scared but she couldn't protect herself from Demons...but, worst of all...she couldn't protect her best friend from them either. "Nah...I'm not scared. Let's go look".

The two girls approached the bushes that had moved. Buffy lent forward and stretched out a hand to push some of the branches aside. Just before her hand made contact the whole bush shook and a small whine came from within. The two girls exchanged quizzical looks. Buffys hand brushed against some leaves when a small black puppy jumped out of the greenery.

"Nawwww, look he's sooooo adorable". Buffy knelt down next to the dog and began to tickle his stomach. She cooed in delight as the puppy rolled over and wiggled on the grass.

Rose anxiously picked at her cuticles, "Buff', I think we should leave the puppy alone...it's making me feel all nervy".

Buffy rolled her eyes, "it's a tiny little puppy Pose', it's nothing to be afraid of. Just give him a stroke...Come on".

Rose knelt on the ground by her friend and went to stroke the small dog, but just before her fingers could touch the soft black fur her vision changed, flickering like the picture on an old, static TV, as she was pulled into a premonition.

_Buffy giggled and picked up a stick to throw for the puppy to fetch, she pulled back her arm to fling the stick. Just as it left her hand, the puppy growled its body shaking, bones snapping and cracking as the dog transformed. The silky black fur falling from it's body, soon joined by the dogs own flesh. Saliva glistened from its razor-like teeth. Buffy screamed as the Hound leapt towards her, it's mouthful of daggers ready to devour._

Rose gasped as her premonition ended. She pulled her hand away from the animal and grabbed Buffys wrist instead. "Buffy, don't touch it...we need to get away before it attacks...Come on".

The older girl laughed, "Posy, it's a tiny puppy. He's not dangerous at all...what's he gonna do...Lick us to death?"

"I saw it Buffy...please we need to get away...before it...changes".

Buffy frowned at her friend, ready to argue. She turned and looked Rose in the eye but her sarcastic words caught in her throat as she saw the fear displayed clearly on her friends face. "Ok Pose'...let's get out of here".

A smile of relief graced Roses face as her best friend agreed to leave. She pulled harder at the wrist of her friend, begging her to retreat faster. The two girls had moved metres away from the animal when Rose heard a low growl. Her eyes widened as she looked back and witnessed the dog morphing into what her vision had shown her. "RUN BUFFY, RUN!"

The older girl glanced back and froze, unable to even scream due to the terror that grasped her.

"Buffy please...before it's all...changed"

Buffys feet remained rooted to the spot, incapable of fleeing as she was locked in place by the beasts glowing eyes.

The Hound, now fully transformed, moved closer to them. It's rotting body pulsed with excitement as it sensed the innocents before it. As the creature prowled further towards the girls Rose lifted her hands in an attempt to freeze the Beast, the creature froze for a split-second before shaking off the stasis and advancing closer still. Rose flicked her hand, using her telekinesis to try to throw the animal away from them but its body only shuddered, moving back mere centimetres.

Buffy still stood, eyes still transfixed to the Beasts own.

Rose threw up her shield as the Hound took a few more steps towards them. At the appearance of the silver-grey bubble the Hound paused, tilting its head in confusion. It lifted a huge skeletal paw and pushed against the barrier, the shield shimmered and the paw passed through with little difficulty. The Hound snarled, its mouth appearing to form some twisted kind of smile, mocking the young witch who was desperately trying to protect herself and her friend.

Roses breathing grew short and shallow as she panicked, her powers didn't work against this Demon and it wasn't like she could orb herself and Buffy out of danger. Roses eyes brightened, orbing...she almost rolled her eyes at her stupidity.

The Hound took another step forward, both paws now inside the useless shield.

Rose opened her mouth and screamed, "UNCLE LEO...LEO, HELP".

The demonic-dog snarled and leapt forwards at the two girls. Rose launched her body at Buffys, flattening both of them to the ground. The Hound landed just feet from the two of them, it bared its knife-edged teeth and pawed at the ground, thirsty for blood.

"LEO...UNCLE LEO", Rose screamed once more.

The Hound readied itself to attack again but before it could a swirl of glowing white and blue orbs signalled the arrival of Leo.

Leo reformed facing Rose, "Missy-Rose, there had better be a reason that you've called me, especially as Buffy is here!"

Rose pointed at the Hound behind her Uncle, "Orb now...question later. Come on Uncle Leo".

Leos eyes widened as he turned and saw the demon behind him.

The Beast snarled in fury as the white-lighter placed a hand on each child.

Neither Rose nor Leo noticed Buffys eyes glow scarlet just before the three of them disappeared in a spiral of Orbs.

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"A What Leo?"

Leo sighed in exasperation, "A Hell-Hound Piper...a demonic-dog that is under the mastery of an Upper-level Demon, all have the same basic powers but depending on who their Master is depends how strong or weak their Powers are".

Phoebe chewed her lower lip, "OK, it says in the Book that Hell-Hounds have the basic powers of Shape-Shifting, Swallowing, Immunity, Super Speed, Super Strength and Mind-Linking...um Leo...wanna tell us a little about Mind-Linking?"

Leo looked over at Phoebe before answering, "It's almost like White-lighters have with their charges...it allows a magical being to 'link' with either a mortal or another magical being. Once the Link is created they have a mental connection...A Hell-Hound is linked to its Master, the rest of its Pack and possibly any Innocent that escapes. Hell-Hounds..."

Before Leo could finish Phoebe interrupted him, "...Hell-Hounds never let a victim escape, once a Innocent is chosen the Demonic-Dog is compelled to seek them out..."

The three occupants of the room flinched as the light exploded.

"Pipes what was that for?"

Piper stood up, anger and frustration visible on her face, "Why can't Demons just leave Rose alone...hu?...She only a child, she can't even go to the park without being attacked by some kind of Demon...that apparently is going to keep looking for her until it's one its job...I'm so Sick of this".

Phoebe smiled sadly at her sister, "I know Piper, it sucks that she's such a demon magnet but it's because she's so powerful honey...it's because she can protect herself and save Innocents that they want to...er"

Piper raised an eyebrow, "...Kill her? That's Not a good thing Phoebe".

Rolling her eyes Phoebe replied, "I know Piper, I'm not glad she's in danger but I am glad that she is powerful...demons would go after her even if she wasn't, just because she is a Warren witch, the fact she is a Charmed One is just a bonus for them".

Sighing the older sister looked away, "I'm going to go check on the girls. Phoebe you see if you can write a spell that will Vanquish the Hell-Hounds, Leo you sort out some kind of story to tell to Joyce and Hank about where the girls are and I'll work on a potion to counter the witch power-immunity thing they have going on".

Phoebe nodded, "Ok Pipes...you should get the girls to help you with the potion".

Piper ran a hand threw her hair, "Yes...fine, you're right...Rose is a great witch and she's gonna be a great potioneer...I need to stop trying to protect her from the world...and start to show it too her".

Phoebe sniggered, "That's my big sister, finally worked out what everyone else already knew...hey can you believe that Rose told Buffy about magic on the first day they met?"

Piper mock scowled, "That little girl is going to be in soooo much trouble once we've got rid of the Hell-Hounds".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Piper looked over at Buffy in concern, she had said almost nothing since Leo had orbed the two of them to the manor, choosing to sit silently in the corner of the kitchen. Phoebe had suggested it was from the shock of actually being attacked by a demon instead of just hearing Roses accounts of them but Piper wasn't so sure. Turning her attention away from the statue-still blonde, Piper returned to the matter at hand, "Ok Rosie-Posie...what should we put in next?"

Roses face scrunched up in concentration as she thought about all the potion theory lessons she had sat (daydreamed) through. "...um, well we've used Dogwood to connect it to the Hound, Bloodroot to neu'ralise the Mind-Links, Hemlock as a base...um..how 'bout..er..some Mimosa..to banish?"

Piper smiled and gently squeezed her nieces shoulder, "Perfect...so a pinch of Mimosa and we'll finish the potion with a squeeze of..."

Piper was cut off as all the windows in the kitchen shattered, a scream left her mouth as three snarling Hell-Hounds landed in the kitchen. Recovering quickly she raised her hands to freeze the room, momentarily forgetting that her powers would be ineffectual. "Rose, Buffy get out of here".

Rose ran over to her friend and pulled her up out of the seat and led her in the direction of the living room. Hearing a noise on the stairs she turned placing her body between Buffy and the potential danger, relaxing slightly when she saw her Aunt running down the staircase.

"Rose, what's going on?", Phoebes eyes were wide with panic.

"Hell-Hounds in the kitchen, Auntie Piper told us to get out!"

Phoebe nodded, "Go to the living room...scream if you need help".

Rose did as she was asked instantly, running to safety as her Aunt ran to aid Piper in the kitchen.

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Rose flinched as she heard a crash and someone cry out from the kitchen. Her feet itched to run in and help her family but she knew she had to stay and protect Buffy. She also knew that because her powers were useless there wasn't much she could do, due to her small size the Hell-Hounds would annihilate her. She squeezed Buffys hand in reassurance, "Buff', Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe will vanquish the baddies, then we can go back to the park, m'kay". She turned and looked at her unresponsive friend, her eyes widening in fear as Buffys normally apple-green eyes glowed a brilliant blood-red. "Buffy...Buffy...what..."

Buffy turned her head painfully slowly, almost as if she was fighting to be able to look her friend in the eye.

Rose blinked in shock as Buffys face tensed with fear and her eyes flashed back to there usual green,

"they're coming Rose...more of them are on their way..", the words left Buffy mouth in a strangled whisper. She opened her mouth to continue but was silenced as her eyes once again became crimson.

A scream ripped through Roses body as the french doors flew off of their hinges and four Hell-Hounds bound into the room.

"AUNT PIPER, AUNT PHOEBE"

Rose stood in shock as Buffy walked towards the four beasts, who were in effect totally ignoring her but focusing all their energy onto the mortal blonde, "Buffy...what are you doing, get back here".

Buffy halted at Roses words and her body spasmed, her eyes flashed green once again and a plea fell from her lips, "..help..me", before she returned to her zombie-like state.

Rose reacted on instinct, Buffy need help against whatever the Hounds had done to her, Rose didn't know how to undo what had been done but she did know how to make Buffy safe,

"**Demons who hide in the Dark**

**Bite more deadly than your Bark**

**Hounds of Hell, I call to Me**

**Seek me out, I summon Thee"**

At the final word of the spell Roses thoughts became sluggish. Everything grew quieter and slower until she felt a blanket of silence envelop her. The last thing she was mentally aware of were her Aunts running into the room.

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Phoebe and Piper ran into the room just in time to see Buffy collapse to the floor, Roses eyes change from Chocolaty brown to a startling crimson and the four Hell-hounds turn tail and run from the Manor. The two Halliwell sisters froze in shock,

"What the Hell just happened in here?...LEO...LEO"

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"Right, so what your saying is that these Hell-Hounds put some kind of Mind-Link Mojo on Buffy. Rose realised...and managed to cast some spell...switching the Link from Buffy to her...which is why Rose is the one that is now all...still and silent?"

Leo nodded, "Yes, Piper. I mean she's not just 'still and silent', the Elders seemed to think that a Hell-Hounds Mind-Link is almost like a Demonic Possession".

Phoebe paled, "So Rose is possessed?"

Cole wrapped an arm around his wifes shoulders, "Sort of...from what I overheard when I was down in the underworld it's more like 'borrowing the senses' so that they can track their prey and then swallow their powers, soul, knowledge...etc".

Piper frowned, "Wait did you say Swallow their soul?"

Cole dipped his head in conformation, "Yes, Hell-hounds collect whatever their Master is seeking...which could be a Soul".

Phoebe and Piper both had the same realisation together, "The Hell-Hounds Master must be related to the demon Rose and Dimitri vanquished together".

"..and whoever is making the Faustian deals".

"...and our next Big Bad".

Leo stood up, "I'll go and see what the Elders suggest to do now".

Pipers hands shot out and she froze her husbands body leaving only his head able to move, "No you don't...before we deal with that we need to de-possess Rose first..."

Leo scowled at his wife, "Piper unfreeze me"

The witch in question rolled her eyes but complied with the request, "So...How do we fix Rose".

Scratching the back of his neck, Leo shrugged, "I'm really not sure, vanquishing the Hell-Hounds would do it...or knowing the spell she cast would help you write a reversal spell that would break the link".

The four adults turned to look at Buffy, who was sat on Aunt Pearls old sofa, tightly holding Roses motionless hand, her eyes bloodshot and swollen from tears.

Piper chewed at her bottom lip, "she doesn't remember, we've already asked her".

Phoebe sat up straighter as an idea hit her, "maybe if we can get her to focus on her memory...I can use my Premonition power to 'tap' into it and watch".

Cole nodded, "that should work".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Buffy sat next to Rose, gently stroking her friends hair as tears dripped down her cheeks. She was only half listening to the conversation the adults were having. After Phoebe had managed to tap into her memory and discover what spell Rose had used to help her, the four adults had gone into a frenzy of potion-making and spell-writing. She was having difficulty processing what had happened, Rose had always told her about Demons and Vanquishes but she'd never really believed that Rose had done that much...or that Demons could be that scary, after all Rose was so small and if Demons were super dangerous then everyone would know about them...That's what Daddy had told her when she was frightened about monsters in the dark...if they were real everyone would have seen them, not just her. But know she knew, she had to help... "I want to help".

The four adults looked up in surprise at her words, and silence filled the room until Phoebe spoke, "Sweetie, it's great that you want to...but you're not magical and it would be too dangerous".

Buffy shook her head in disagreement, "No...I want to help, I want to be Strong...like Posy...and I might not be a super-witch like you two and Rose but I must be slightly magical...I heard Leo and Cole saying so...they said I must be 'cos I was able to resist the Mind-Link a little bit".

The two sister glared at their husbands.

Piper sighed, "Buffy, there's really nothing you can do".

Buffy pouted, "yes there is. Rose told me that you, Phoebe and her...um, made up the Power of three...which is like, super powerful right?"

Phoebe nodded and a small smile crossed Buffys face.

"So if I say the same spell Rose did, I'll be the one making with the Possession, she'll be all uber-witch again and you three will have more power to 'roast the beasts'".

Cole nodded, "that's actually an excellent idea, you guys were worried your spell wouldn't have enough power behind it...especially as the spell is aiming to vanquish every Hell-Hound under the command of who-ever this Big Bad is".

Piper and Phoebe shook their heads, "Nope, not gonna happen...we're not putting you back in danger Buffy... especially after Rose risked herself to help you".

Buffys face fell, she knew she wasn't going to get permission to help. So she'd just have to be sneaky and do it anyway.

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

"Ok, so the vanquishing spell is finished, the potion that the Hounds broke in the last attack has been remade and your Premonition showed that the Hell-Hounds will be attacking here any minute".

Phoebe nodded, confirming each of Pipers statements, "Yep, Rose is in the crystal cage behind us, so the Hounds will come to this room but won't be able to touch her and Buffy is safe in the attic. We are all prepared".

Buffy shifted, feeling vaguely guilty at betraying the Halliwells trust, before glancing at the adults to make sure that they hadn't noticed that she had snuck into the room. Seeing their attention firmly elsewhere Buffy started to edge her body forward, intent on retrieving the scrap of paper that Phoebe had written the spell she had witnessed Rose casting in her Premonition. Buffy was just about to creep across the room when eight Hell-Hounds came, snarling, into the room. She jerked back, crouching down and pressed her body as far back into her hiding place as she could. Her eyes widened as she watched Piper and Phoebe throw several vials of Potion at the Demonic-Dogs before starting to chant. Buffys breath caught in her throat as the two Witches finished the spell with no success. She knew she had to act now, regardless of the danger. Buffy steeled her nerves and ran forward. As she ran to the table a Hell-Hound leapt at her, she responded on instinct and grabbed an athame lying on the sideboard, thrusting it up as the weight of the Hound crushed down on her body, knocking her to the floor. The dagger cut through the rotting flesh of the Beast with the ease of a knife sliding through butter, striking it dead in the heart, the body of the now lifeless Hell-Hound froze, before crumbling to dust. Buffy staggered up, shock making her uneasy on her feet. She was both aware and completely unaware of what the Halliwells were instructing her to do as she continued on her bid to the table. Upon reaching it, she grasped for the spell and immediately started to recite it, fingers crossed that her plan would work,

"**Demons who hide in the Dark**

**Bite more deadly than your Bark**

**Hounds of Hell, I call to Me**

**Seek me out, I summon Thee"**

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Pipers breathing stopped as she watched Buffy run forwards and she was fairly certain her heart had stopped beating as the image of the Hell-Hound leaping at the tiny blonde embedded itself into her brain. All cognitive processes froze as though she had used her power on herself until she saw Buffys body fall to the floor and Rose jolt to life, as the brave nine year old finished the spell.

"ROSE...come over here, we need you to say this spell", Phoebe called her niece over to her, whilst simultaneously swinging a baseball bat at the head of a Hell-Hound.

Rose hesitated, glancing at the body of her friend.

"PRIMROSE, once the Hounds are gone Buffy will be fine...come on!"

Rose ran over to her Aunts and quickly joined hands with them,

"Just repeat after Phoebe and I Posy", Piper looked over at her sister, "Phebes, now we have all three of us, use those extra two lines you came up with".

Phoebe nodded in response then the three Charmed ones started to recite the spell, Roses voice ringing out as an echo of the senior witches words,

"**Evil Hiding in Plain Sight **

**I Chant this Spell With All My Might**

**Stop your Stealing, Souls and Powers**

**You Creatures Can't Have What Is Ours**

**With this Spell, We Vanquish Thee**

**I Call Upon The Power Of Three"**

As the spell finished all the Hell-Hounds in the room crumbled into dust.

Phoebe grinned at her family, "We did it...Yay us!"

The older sister laughed in response, "Really Phebes?...we have been vanquishing about four demons a week for the past eight years...and you still need to celebrate every time?"

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her sister, "Yep". Her eyes bugged as she remembered Buffy and she quickly whirled around, relaxing as she saw the blonde sitting up on the floor being hugged by Rose, having made a full recovery.

Piper followed Phoebes gaze, relief flashed across her face momentarily before she frowned and pursed her lips, "BUFFY ANN SUMMERS, what do you think you were doing...what if you had been killed?"

Buffy cringed. Rose jumped up, placing her hands on her hips and glared at her Aunt, "Don't tell off Buffy, she was the one who made us win...she was awesome".

Piper sighed, her face relaxing it stern expression, "I know Rose, I was just worried", she turned and looked Buffy in the eye, before smiling softly, "thank you. You really saved the day".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

Buffy lay in her bed, staring at the glowing stars stuck to her ceiling before she turned and looked at Rose who was lying beside her, "Posy..."

Rose rolled onto her side and smiled tiredly at her friend, "Yep"

Buffy chewed on her lower lip, "I don't think I want a Puppy anymore...I'm gonna ask Mom and Dad for a Pony instead".

_ACHARMEDNOVICE_

**And there is chapter four...I'm soooo sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Hope you liked the Chapter. My aim is to have the next one up in a week and I will try my hardest but I'm running low on ideas for when they are young...so any suggestions would be awesome!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, your reviews give my motivation and inspiration!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Love Posy**

**xxx**


End file.
